1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a golf club head for batting the golf ball, and particularly to an iron golf club head. More particularly, this invention relates to an iron golf club head including a head main body having a recess (cavity) retreated from the rear face, and an FRP body provided in this recess.
2. Description of the Related Art
The iron golf club heads were conventionally made of metal material alone such as stainless steel or cast iron. In recent years, the iron golf club heads with an FRP (fiber reinforced plastic) material disposed behind the head main body are available on the market.
For example, in JP-A-62-97570, an iron club was disclosed in which a CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastic) layer is attached on the back face of a batting face to enhance the feeling of batting.
Also, this CFRP layer is attached on the back face of the batting face, and covered with a plastic backup member, as disclosed in JP-A-63-19169. In FIG. 5 of JP-A-63-19169, an iron golf club head is shown in which an entrance portion of cavity is closed with the backup member to make the FRP member a hollow structure.
FIG. 5 corresponds to FIG. 5 as disclosed in JP-A-63-19169. A head main body 1 of this iron club head has a recess 4 behind a batting face portion 2, and a rising portion 8 standing from the rear edge of a sole face portion 3.
A fiber reinforced member 5 is intimately affixed on the inner face of the recess 4. The fiber reinforced member 5 has a hollow shell structure. In JP-A-63-19169, there is no description how the fiber reinforced member 5 with the hollow shell structure is disposed or formed within the recess 4. The plastic material is filled into the recess 4 to cover this fiber reinforced member 5 and cured to form a backup member 6 (left upper column and left lower column at page 5 in JP-A-63-19169).